Cenizas de amor
by Temari20121
Summary: Todo cambiara en la relación enfermiza que lleva Aome con Kouga, cuando ella conozca realmente a Inuyasha; el amigo de Kouga. ¿Sera capaz ella de liberarse de aquella relación tan loca que lleva con su novio? ¿Inuyasha se enamorara de ella? Con la insistencia de la muchacha muchas cosas podrían pasar, una de ellas, OBLIGAR a que el la quiera.
1. Chapter 1

Cenizas de amor

La historia de amor jamás contada

Cuando el dolor está mezclado de un sentimiento del que no puedes liberarte; si el dolor te tiene atrapada en una trampa peligrosa, que puede hasta acabar con tu vida, si el dolor fuera tan excitante hasta el punto de que ya no te importase nada, sino estar con la persona amada, querer seguir sintiendo aquel dolor con los sentimientos de odio, amor, deseo mezclados en ello. Sientes que ya nada te salvara de aquel hoyo negro en la cual tu sola te has metido, sientes que la vida te está dejando poco a poco, te abandonan las fuerzas, el deseo de seguir viviendo. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si obligaras a una luz a que te ayudara a salir de aquel hoyo? ¡OBLIGAR! Obligar a una persona a que te amé, OBLIGAR a que te extrañe, ¿es bueno obligar al destino? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá?

****Capitulo 1

* * *

-Kouga, ¡basta!- Le exigía- ¿No entiendes? Necesito salir con amigas, entiende- Le suplicaba a bordes de las lágrimas, se sentía frustrada

-Si tu sales con amigas, ¡yo haré lo mismo!- Le grito Kouga- Aome, te amo, soy celoso, no quiero que vayas a encontrarte con hombres- Intentaba tranquilizarse

-¡Escúchate! Dices que me amas y no me dejas salir con amigas, encima dices que tú también harás lo mismo-

Aome era una muchachita de 18 años al igual que Kouga. Había estado en una relación con Kouga más de tres años, no era una relación normal, como todos dirían, era una relación enfermiza, nadie podía estar lejos del otro, se veía bonito pero poco a poco comenzaba a matar a los dos, los celos, las discusiones, las peleas, ¡todo!

-¿Acaso debo esperarte aquí mientras tú te revuelcas con otros hombres? ¡Si tu sales, yo salgo también!-

-¡Te odio!- Le grito Aome, estaba realmente enojada. Sabía bien como chantajearla- Esta bien, me quedare, que te moleste tu conciencia, porque yo no saldría con hombres sino con MUJERES-

-¡Cállate!- Kouga se acercó amenazadoramente a ella, la empujo contra la pared y pego sus manos en la pared acorralándola- ¿Por qué salir? Si yo te puedo hacer más feliz que "ellas" – Le susurro.

-Te odio…- Murmuro ella, su respiración estaba agitada, su corazón latía muy rápido. Estaba excitada por la escena que estaba viviendo, cada día era lo mismo.

-¿Estas segura, me odias?- Kouga sonrío de lado, le encantaba excitarla- Responde, ¿estas segura?- Le susurro cerca del oído.

-No, bésame- Pidió

-Hermosa…- Kouga obedeció besando el cuello de Aome desesperadamente. Aome le respondía con gemidos, a ella le encantaba la sensaciones que él le ofrecía, ¡lo amaba! Amaba como la besaba, amaba como la tocaba, amaba como le hacia el amor. Ella llevo sus manos sobre el pecho de Kouga, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, pero el detuvo sus manos y la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa- Suficiente- Se separó de ella.

-¡No! Yo quiero más- Aome se desesperó. Se levantó la blusa dejando ver sus pechos, intento tentarlo así, pero a el parecía no importarle, bueno un poquito le interesaba, pero se contenía.

-Estas castigada por querer salir con "amigas"- Dijo con sencillez, se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos- No te quedes ahí parada como una estatua- Siguió sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos

-Apenas son las dos de la tarde, ¿piensas dormirte?- Pregunto con un eje de enfado, se había quedado con las ganas- ¡Kouga! Te estoy hablando-

-Déjame dormir, ven y acuéstate tú también, tomemos una siesta- Su voz sonaba casada y soñolienta.

-¡Tonto!- Salió de la habitación y fue hasta la cocina en donde se sentó en la mesa. Ella ya estaba preparada, había quedado con sus amigas en ir al cine, ¡Dios! Kouga no le dejaba hacer nada, bueno, pero ella a el tampoco, ¡malditos celos! Aome se había mudado a casa de Kouga con el fin de estar lo más juntos posible.

El celular sonó.

-Rin, lo siento, no podré ir, si, exactamente, no, ¿pero cómo?, ¡aha… si, tienes razón, nos vemos- Ella guardo su celular en el bolsillo, Kouga estaba dormido, asique aprovecharía, no tardaría tanto, solo iría a ver una película, total, ¿qué tiene de malo? Entro a la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido, tomo su bolso y se marchó en dirección al cine.

En el cine.

-¡Aome!- La saludo Rin, de aproximadamente 16 años. Abrazo a su amiga con felicidad- Que suerte que has podido venir, mejor dicho escapar- Se hecho a reír acompañada de Ayame.

-¡No sean malas!- Aome rompió el abrazo- Cuando vuelva de seguro tendré serios problemas con él, no debí hacer esto- Miro a Rin, culpándola con la mirada

-Oye, yo solo te di una idea de cómo venir, no te obligue a hacer nada- Le entrego uno de los boletos para la película

-Bien, entremos- Suspiro pesadamente.

Se habían sentado en la tercera fila, ¡vaya! La película estaba de pelos, estaban viendo "Posesión diabólica" En casi todas las escenas Aome no dejaba de pegar gritos al igual que Rin, Ayame solo rolaba los ojos, no era tan terrorífico para ella, pero para sus amigas era más que terrorífico. De repente el celular de Aome sonó haciéndose escuchar algunos murmullos de enfado por parte de las personas.

-¡Lo siento!- Exclamo ella, atendió su celular y como pudo salió de la sala- ¿Diga?-

-Aome, solo quería decirte que como tú has salido, he traído unos amigos a casa para tomar algunas cervezas- Le comento Kouga con un eje de burla

-¿No crees que es un poco temprano para estar bebiendo?- Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que llevara a sus amigos, siempre dejaban la casa patas para arriba- Pero bueno, estaré ahí en un momento-

-¡No vengas con unos de tus berrinches! Te he dicho muy bien, que si tú sales yo haré lo mismo, pero en vez de salir, decidí hacer la fiesta aquí- Gruño Kouga

-¡Hm! Kouga…- El rostro de Aome cambio a una de llena de ira, corto la llamada, comenzó a escribir un mensaje y se lo envió a Rin diciendo que ya se iría. Ese Kouga en es un ingrato, cuando traía a sus amigos a casa, ella debía de limpiar todo el chiquero que dejaban, y no era nada fácil de limpiar.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Caminaba en dirección a su casa. Ya podía ver su hogar, y también oír el equipo de sonido a todo volumen, de tan fuerte que ya estaba, el estómago de Aome comenzaba a vibrar. Antes de poder entrar a su casa su vecina Kaede la tomo del brazo delicadamente para que se volteara y así lo hizo.

-¡Oh! Señora Kaede ¿como esta?- Pregunto amablemente- Déjeme adivinar, ¿viene a reclamar por lo del ruido no es así?- Suspiro resignada, la anciana solo afirmo con la cabeza, ella era muda pero no sorda- No se preocupe, vuelva a casa, yo me encargo- La anciana sonrío y se marchó. Aome entro en su casa, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue; Lleno de bolsas de frituras en el suelo, todas vacías, latas de cervezas- Maldición- Murmuro, camino hasta la sala, ahí se encontró con Kouga y Sesshomaru sentados sobre el sofá, riendo.

-¡Aome!- Sesshomaru la saludo al notar la presencia de esta, levanto la mano en forma de saludo, ella hizo lo mismo con la mano- ¿Una cerveza?-

-Gracias, sabes que no bebo- Esbozo una sonrisa- Por favor, podrían bajar un poco la música, es que los vecinos se están quejando- Pidió

-Claro- Se escuchó una voz a espaldas de ella, quien camino hasta el equipo, bajando el volumen- Hola Aome- La miro esbozando una sonrisa- Disculpa por el tiradero- Sonaba sincero

-Hola Inuyasha, es lo único que saben decir "Lo siento" ¡Kouga!- Aome miro enfadada a su novio quien de inmediato se puso de pie enfrentándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Basta! No quiero oír uno de tus berrinches nuevamente, ¡tú te lo buscaste!- Le dijo con rabia, se acercó a ella- Bien que te podías haber quedado conmigo, pero no… La señorita quería salir- siguió con voz sarcástica

-¡Basta Kouga! Eres un enfermo- Aome lo empujo un poco- ¡Tengo amigas! Soy una chica y quiero salir a divertirme con ellas- Aguanto las lágrimas para que no escaparan- Eres injusto conmigo-

-¿Y tú por que no me dejas salir con mis amigos?- Arqueo una ceja- Sabes la respuesta ¿verdad? Porque estas enferma al igual que yo- La empujo- ¡Te imaginas cosas!-

-Hey, amigo, no es para tanto- Inuyasha se colocó a lado de Kouga, estaba dispuesto a detener a su amigo si era necesario- Vamos Kouga, salgamos a otra parte-

-¡No! Esta es mi casa y yo hago lo que quiera aquí- Kouga miro a Aome con rabia, solo quería en ese momento que ella se largara, que se fuera a su casa con sus padres.

-¿Estas así, solo pro que te desobedecí? Kouga, ¡eres un estúpido! No soy una empleada para obedecerte, mucho menos una mascota, ¡consíguete otra chica que te obedezca!- Comenzó a llorar y con pasos decididos se largó a la habitación, tomo una pequeña mochila y comenzó a llenarlo con sus vestuarios y objetos.

-Kouga, creo que te pasaste- Comento Sesshomaru bebiendo de su lata de cerveza- Ahora de seguro se marchara-

-No puede irse- Kouga lo miro sorprendido- Inuyasha- Lo miro a él, buscando alguna ayuda.

-Kouga, no lo sé, su relación no es sana, creo que es mejor que…-

-¡Me voy!- Grito enfurecida la muchacha, llevaba una mochila sobre sus hombros. –No me busques más- Camino en dirección a la puerta

-¿Te llevo?- Se burló Kouga. Aome volteo enfurecida y lo miro con odio y deseo, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpido y a la vez tan atrayente?- ¿Te llevo o no?- Volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez su voz no sonaba burlesca sino seductor, se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Yo…- Hizo mueca de querer volver a llorar- ¡Kouga!- Se lanzó en un abrazo, y se acurruco en su pecho y comenzó a llorar- ¡Te amo!- Grito enfurecida- Quiero irme pero no puedo, ¡quiero irme! Haz algo para que deje de quererte-

-También te amo, nunca podrás irte de mí, aunque tengas el plan ideal para escaparte, siempre terminas volviendo a mí- La abrazo protectoramente, beso su cabeza- Estas sentenciada a vivir por siempre a mi lado- Esbozo una sonrisa, la amaba.

-Kouga, no me dejes nunca- Ella se separó un poco de él, y lo beso. Un beso apasionado, lleno de rabia, lleno de dolor, tristeza, deseo, amor. Le gustaba, claro que le gustaba, dolor, mucho dolor, ese era su debilidad, ¡amaba como se sentía el dolor!

-Inuyasha, es mejor que nos marchemos- Susurro para su hermano menor, Inuyasha solo asintió con la cabeza, sin querer romper el momento mágico, se fueron sin despedirse.

Luego de estarse besando por un buen rato y sin percatarse de que los chicos ya se habían marchado, Kouga rompió el beso con delicadeza.

-Yo te ayudare a limpiar todo esto- La observo tiernamente a los ojos. Aome asintió con la cabeza y le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas.


	3. Chapter 3

3

* * *

Vaya, no podía dejar de pensar en la relación poco sana en la que estaba viviendo su amigo, hace más de tres días que no mantenía contacto con él. Con la relación tan "Feliz" que llevan podría jurar hasta que están muertos y todo, bueno, algo no podía negar, ambos son tal para cual, ambos están locos y enfermos.

-¡Inuyasha!- Sesshomaru le quito de sus pensamientos- ¡Tonto! Lanza la pelota- Grito desde la otra mitad de la cancha deportiva- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ya!-

-¡Ahí va!- Gruño enfadado, no le gustaba que su hermano le diera órdenes y mucho menos que le llamara tonto, idiota, o cosas para ofenderlo. Desde el arco lanzo de una patada el balón. Le gustaba el futbol, era un buen arquero, casi siempre detenía el balón.

-Chicos, ¡ya me voy!- Aviso Shippo mientras salía corriendo de la cancha- Mamá me permitió estar hasta las 17:00 hs- Se despidió con la mano- Avisen por mensaje si es que van a volver a jugar- Finalizo

Los minutos pasaban, de apoco la cancha iba cobrando la luz artificiales de los faroles. Ya solo quedaban tres en pie sobre la cancha deportiva; Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Miroku. Estaban con la remera llena de tierra y con los rostros sudados, y expedían un olor peor que la cola de una mofeta.

-Bien, creo que es todo por hoy- Hablo Sesshomaru poniendo sus manos sobre la rodilla y tomando gran vocablo de aire- Estoy muy cansado-

-Bien, también estoy cansado y ya es un poco tarde- Lo apoyo Miroku- Nos avisan cuando jugamos nuevamente, ¿vale?- Esbozo una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de ellos, en forma de despedida alzo la mano.

-Bien, Inuyasha, vámonos- Repuso algo de energía y comenzó a caminar con su hermano menor a lado, la trayectoria del camino fue en silencio como de costumbre, Sesshomaru no era de los tipos que querían mucho a sus hermanos, aun que Inuyasha fuese el único que él tuviera.

-Sesshomaru…- Llamo tímidamente Inuyasha, su hermano solo hizo un ademan con la cabeza en señal que lo escuchaba- ¿Me quieres?- pregunto avergonzado, su hermano se sorprendió.

-¿Qué?- No entendía bien la pregunta- Oye, sé que soy guapo, pero no soy gay- Comenzó a reír por el mal chiste que hizo, pero al ver la cara melancólica de Inuyasha, dejo de hacerlo- Te quiero, eres mi hermano menor- Confeso sin mirarlo, Inuyasha sonrío. Entendía que a veces su hermano menor se comportaba como un niño, pero es porque nadie en la casa le brindaba tanta atención que digamos.

Al llegar a casa sus padres los recibieron a ambos con una reprimenda de los mil demonios y algunas cachetadas por su madre, se entendía, estaba preocupada, habían salido sin decir a donde, o eso pensaba ella, pues la verdad es que si le dijeron, pero los medicamentos que toma la mandan a otro mundo, ¿drogas? No, para nada, cáncer. La enfermedad le diagnosticaron hace unos años atrás, hasta entonces ha perdido más de tres veces el cabello, toma pastillas que es contra el dolor que la hacen delirar.

-¿Te pego muy fuerte?- Le pregunto Sesshomaru entrando a la habitación de Inuyasha. Inuyasha estaba sentado en la cama con una mano sobre su mejilla, solo negó con la cabeza ante su pregunta- Bien, la cena esta lista, baja en un momento si no quieres recibir otro golpe- Le dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Ha decir verdad, Inuyasha se encontraba mal, odiaba ver a su mamá así, cada noche la oía llorar por los dolores, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

-¡Inuyasha!- La voz de su madre lo llamaba desde abajo- ¡Baja ya!- Inuyasha dio un suspiro largo, se acomodó la ropa y bajo hasta la cocina, la mesa ya estaba lista, y su familia se encontraba ahí esperándolo solo a él para comenzar a comer.

-Perdón por la tardanza- Se sentó en una de las sillas- Comencemos a comer- Propuso mientras servía un poco de carne sobre su plato, todos lo imitaron.

-No quiero que vuelvan a salir sin nuestro permiso- Hablo Izayoi con el ceño fruncido- Nos preocupamos bastante-

-¡Son unos mal agradecidos! Le estresan a su madre en la condición en la que se encuentra, ¿cómo es posible que ustedes se hagan llamar nuestros hijos?- Siguió Inu Taisho- ¡Ultima vez!-

-Lo sentimos- Sesshomaru pidió por él y por su hermano- No lo volveremos a hacer-

-¡Eso espero! Su madre esta delicada de salud, lo saben- Continuaba hablando su padre, Inuyasha solo comía en silencio con la mirada fija en su plato, se estaba hartando del "espectáculo"- Sesshomaru, me has decepcionado, eres el mayor y llevas a Inuyasha en mal camino- Siguió, pero eso no pudo aguantar Inuyasha y dio un golpe con el puño sobre la mesa, haciendo vibrar las cosas sobre ella.

-Basta…- Murmuro entre dientes- Sesshomaru no hace nada malo- Alzo la cabeza para mirar a sus padres quienes lo miraban sorprendidos por su actitud- Son ustedes los hipócritas- Su mandíbula comenzó a temblar por lo nervioso que se encontraba.

-¡Inuyasha!- Su madre grito escandalizada- ¿Qué has dicho?- Pregunto amenazadoramente- ¡Repítelo!- Lo reto a hacerlo.

-Cuatro reuniones con amigos hemos dejado, ¿por qué? ¡Por ti mamá! Quieres que nos quedemos aquí encerrados oyendo tus lamentos, ¡viendo tu sufrimiento!- Grito enfurecido, se levantó de la mesa- ¡¿Piensas que nos hace bien verte así?!- Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus lindos ojos dorados- ¡Eres egoísta! Bien podrías salir con nosotros, ¡pero nos golpeas!- Su madre se puso de pie y lo encaro con el ceño fruncido, Inuyasha estaba a punto de seguir hablando pero otra cachetada lo hizo callar.

-¡Mamá!- Sesshomaru se puso a lado de su hermano- ¡No le golpees!- Le grito, era su hermano, ella era su madre, pero se estaba pasando- ¡Sube a tu cuarto!- Le ordeno Sesshomaru a Inuyasha quien obedeció de inmediato con lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas.

* * *

**Gracias por leer mi historia, se que no esta tan buena como la anterior, pero solo quise escribir xD GRACIAS A TODOS, los quiero n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

4

La mañana se había hecho presente ya hacía varias horas. Aome y sus amigas se encontraban en la tienda de ropa, asistirían a una fiesta organizada por Kikyo, una ex compañera de la preparatoria. Había tantos vestidos que era difícil optar por uno solo.

-¡Me probare este!- Rin exclamo, mostrando un lindo vestido morado- Ya vuelvo- Se dirigió hasta uno de los probadores

Bien, desde que Rin comenzó a probarse vestidos, sus amigas la imitaron, hasta que vieron que era más de las 16:00, se llevaron un pequeño susto, ya que aún no tenían el vestido indicado. Luego de unos minutos más; caminaba con una bolsa en cada mano.

-Dentro de un rato llegara Kouga- Comento Aome- Espero que le guste el vestido- Esbozo una sonrisa coqueta.

-Aome, al parecer no conoces bien a tu novio- La miro un poco Frustrada Ayame- Sabes bien que es un hombre celoso, obviamente te recriminara por haber elegido este vestido-

-¡Pues se tendrá que aguantar!- Dejo de caminar al igual que las demás- Bien chicas, aquí se divide nuestro caminos, nos vemos hoy a la noche-

Las chicas se marcharon en sus respectivos hogares; Bañarse, vestirse, maquillarse, peinado, zapatos… En fin, ¡Muchas cosas! Es duro ser mujer, pero lo más hermoso. Aome llego a su casa con la esperanza de ver a Kouga, pero al parecer no había llegado aún del trabajo. La fiesta comenzaba a las 18:00 hs, faltaba una hora y media. Fue a darse una ducha, al salir se colocó el vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, tenía unos detalles sencillos, pero sensuales. Se maquillo con colores suaves, sencillos, lo único que llamaba la atención eran sus labios pintados de un rosado brillante. Dejo suelto su larga melena ondulada, se colocó unos zapatos de tacos altos, color dorado.

-Aome…- Kouga entro a la habitación, asombrado por tanta belleza

-¡Kouga!- Ella se lanzó en un abrazo, de inmediato lo soltó- Kouga, pronto, la fiesta va a comenzar. Date un baño y sácate el uniforme- Rápidamente se dirigió al armario para buscar ropa para Kouga

-Aome, no iremos- Le afirmo con voz ronca y cansada- Me daré un baño y luego dormiré- Rápidamente la muchacha se volteo para mirarlo incrédula- No me mires así, lo siento-

-No te obligare a que vayas- Murmuro entre dientes, estaba harta- ¡Quédate! Pero yo no lo hare, he quedado en ir con mis amigas asique…-

-No iras- Le dijo sencillamente, tomo la toalla que estaba tendida sobre la puerta- Si yo no voy, tampoco tú-

-No me interesa, si te quedas o no, no es mi problema, tenia…- Fue interrumpida nuevamente

-No iras- Repitió antes de salir de la habitación con dirección al baño

-Kouga, ¡púdrete!- Tomo su bolso y salió con pasos acelerados de la habitación- Me voy a la fiesta, tu quédate a dormir- Su voz sonaba sarcástica, antes de salir escucho la voz de Kouga llamarla, pero hizo caso omiso. No tardo en que sus ojos se ahogaran de agua. –No, no, por favor- Con una mano comenzó a soplar sus ojos, no quería que su remiel se corriera- Tranquila Aome… El remiel es caro- Intentaba tranquilizarse a sí misma, al parecer funciono su técnica, ya que de apoco sus ojos volvían a la normalidad. Llevaba un buen rato caminando, ya podía oír la música de la casa de Kikyo, podía visualizar a Rin en la entrada. – ¡Rin!- Exclamo, ella buscaba con la mirada hasta que la encontró.

-¡Aome!- Camino apresuradamente hasta ella- ¿Y Kouga?- Pregunto mirando con la mirada a todas partes intentando encontrarlo

-No vino- Suspiro resignada- estaba cansado, tuvo un día pesado- Fingió una sonrisa

-Es un desgraciado, Aome, deberías de conseguirte a un caballero, ¡no a un mendigo!- Rin sonaba enfadada, pues claro, con lo miserable que era el tipo

-Lo quiero demasiado- Nuevamente las lágrimas ahogaron sus lindos ojos marrones.

Inuyasha había aceptado de mala gana la invitación de Kikyo, si no fuera por la insistencia de su hermano no habría ido. Fueron en el auto de su padre, Sesshomaru como era el mayor, ya que tenía 21 años, era el que conducía. Sesshomaru como siempre, iba vestido de traje, en cambio el, solo llevaba unos jeans sueltos y desgastados, con una polera blanca, nada llamativo.

-Escucha Inuyasha, si te pregunta alguien, el coche es mío- Miro un momento a su hermano que se encontraba sentado a su lado, esperando a que los coches avanzaran. Inuyasha lo miro sarcásticamente.

-Bien- Dio un suspiro- Solo si alejas de mí a Kikyo, me imagino que estará toda la noche pegada a mí-

-Trato hecho- Finalizaron de hablar cuando por fin los coches avanzaron. Luego de andar unos minutos, habían estacionado el coche en un lugar cerca de la casa de Kikyo, bien, al menos sonaba buena música "Metálica" Inuyasha fue el primero en bajar, luego Sesshomaru quien se apresuró en ir con una de las chicas presentes. – ¡Kagura!- Le llamo a la chica quien estaba pasándole de largo.

-Inuyasha, hola, que guapo estas- Esbozo una sonrisa sincera y se acercó a el- ¿Sucede algo?-

-Eres tú la que esta guapa. Pero bien, ¿has visto a Kouga?-

-No, a la que vi fue a Aome, ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle a ella?- Señalo con la mano hacia el pequeño grupo de mujeres en donde estaba Aome con sus amigas.

-Bien, gracias- Comenzó a caminar en dirección del pequeño grupo de mujeres, hasta que quedo plantado a lado de Aome- ¡Chicas!- Saludo amablemente con una sonrisa.

-Hola- Saludaron las tres al unísono

-Chicas, él es Inuyasha, un amigo de Kouga- Le presento Aome- Si vienes a preguntar por Kouga, no vino, está cansado- Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-Vaya maricón- Bufo con molestia, esperaba encontrarlo en la fiesta- ¿Has venido sola?- Pregunto curioso

-Claro- Le comento algo extrañada- Soy una mujer, pero puedo cuidarme sola-

-¿Segura? Si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa luego, ya que eres la novia de mi mejor amigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer- Se ofreció amablemente

-¡Oye! Te he dicho que se me defender sola- Se puso a la defensiva- No necesito de ningún chico- Más bien esas palabras no eran dirigidas para Inuyasha sino para Kouga, se estaba descargando con el.

-Hey, no es para que te tomes así, tranquila- La miro confundido, apenas era una niña- Pero cuando alguien intente sobrepasarse contigo por el vestido tan cortó que llevas, llámame- Finalizo la charla con una sonrisa de lado, muy arrogante por así decirlo. Por supuesto, las amigas de Aome se quedaron impactadas por aquella sonrisa tan arrogante, pero a la vez tan sensual. Lo vieron adentrarse a la casa con pasos muy tranquilos y muy decididos.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Luego de aquella pequeña "descarga" Aome y sus amigas se metieron dentro de la casa, donde las personas bailaban al ritmo descontrolado de la música; en una pequeña mesa redonda se encontraban ellas, observando a todo el mundo. ¡Ridículas! Así se sentían, no tenían parejas.

-Oigan, ¿por qué no vienen a bailar?- Se acercó Kikyo, lucía un vestido ajustado de color negro, bastante corto y provocativo por cierto- ¡Vengan!- Esbozo una sonrisa de oreja en oreja

-Es que no tenemos con quien- Ayame le confeso apenada

-¡Eso no importa!- Se sorprendió Kikyo- Nosotras no necesitamos de los hombres para divertirnos, bien que lo podemos hacer entre mujeres, no sean aguafiestas y aprovechen que están radiantes- Le guiño el ojo antes de marcharse acudiendo a los llamados de sus amigas.

-Es verdad, no desperdiciaremos la noche solo porque no tenemos a un hombre a lado- Rin observo a sus amigas con el ceño fruncido- ¡Andando!- Se puso de pie, esperando a que ellas hicieran lo mismo.

-Siéntate- Suspiro de mala gana Aome, y apoyo su mentón sobre la mesa- Haremos el ridículo si vamos a bailar entre nosotras-

-Oye, tu estas así por Kouga. Deja de pensar en él- Ayame siguió y se puso de pie- Iré a bailar con Rin, si quieres, te quedas a hacer el ridículo sola aquí sentada, pero nosotras nos vamos a bailar- Arrastro a Rin hacia la pista de baile

-¡Espérenme!- Aome se sorprendió al verlas ir a la pista de baile sin ella- ¡También voy!-

Sesshomaru estaba bailando con Kagura, dejando de lado el "trato" de mantener alejada de Kikyo de su hermano menor, bueno, en realidad, se olvidó de aquel trato, con menuda diosa moviendo el cuerpo frente a él, olvidaría incluso de que el oxígeno existe. Por otro lado, Inuyasha se encontraba en una de las mesas con los brazos cruzados observando como su hermano se divertía, era bastante tímido como para invitar a una chica a bailar, además, cabe resaltar que no sabía bailar.

-¿Cerveza?- Miroku se sentó a su lado extendiéndole una lata, Inuyasha solo negó con la cabeza- ¿Pasa algo amigo? Te veo como algo… enfadado- Le dio un largo trago a su lata

-No quería venir a la fiesta, si no fuera por la insistencia de Sesshomaru, me hubiera quedado en casa a jugar videojuegos-

-Oye chico, debes aprender a divertirte, tu hermano solo quiere que disfrutes de unas buenas chicas, con esos cuerpos tan maravillosos…- Miroku apretó los puños del deseo que sentía, era un enfermo hacia las mujeres, lo admitía.

-En mi cabeza solo pasa videojuegos, no necesito de ninguna chica para divertirme o sentirme bien, estoy enamorado de mi consola de Play Station 3- Inuyasha sonrío al recordar su tan preciado tesoro.

-¿Solo videojuegos?- Kikyo le hablo a sus espaldas y lo abrazo por el cuello y le planto un beso en la mejilla- Inuyasha, es mi fiesta, ¿por qué no vienes a bailar un rato conmigo?- Le pidió amablemente

-Lo siento Kikyo, sabes que no se bailar, y odio las fiestas- Inuyasha seguía observando a Sesshomaru quien se había olvidado de la existencia de él.

-Inuyasha…- Suspiro resignada, se soltó de él y se sentó- Miroku, ¿podrías dejarnos?- Le pidió

-Claro que si, por cierto, esta hermosa- Sonrío y se marchó de ahí

-Inuyasha, ¿por qué siempre me rechazas? Sé que no te gusto ni un poquito, pero al menos déjame ser tu amiga- Kikyo tomo las manos de Inuyasha entre las de ellas.

-Kikyo, eres mi amiga, pero tu actitud es la que no ayuda en nada, me haces rechazar pasar momentos a tu lado, siempre quieres propasarte conmigo, lo arruinas todo- Inuyasha se soltó de ella.

-¡Eres injusto conmigo!- Se puso de pie alterada- Tienes que aprovechar el amor que siento por ti, eres un grandísimo imbécil, Inuyasha… lárgate de mí fiesta, ¡AHORA!- Se sentía avergonzada y humillada, odiaba ser rechazada.

-Sera un placer- Inuyasha se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir de aquella ridícula fiesta en donde el no encajaba de ninguna manera.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Te iras así? ¡No valoras ni la amistad que te tengo!- Los ojos de Kikyo se nublaron por las lágrimas que querían escapar- Quiéreme…- Comenzó a sollozar y agacho la cabeza mirando el suelo.

-Me llamaste grandísimo imbécil, me has dicho que soy injusto, y me has pedido que me largara de tu fiesta por no corresponder a tu amor, lamento informarte esto; Tu actitud me tiene podrido, fue un placer haberte conocido- Lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad y simpleza que enfado aún más a la muchacha- adiós- Finalizo con aquella palabra y se marchó de la fiesta.

-No puede ser- Kikyo se quedó perpleja por lo que le había dicho, ¡grandísimo idiota! Ella no le rogara nada, si quiere, puede volver, pero ella ya no lo buscara más, ya no hará el ridículo frente a el.

* * *

**Gracias a todos ustedes ;D aqui les traigo otro cap mas, sigan leyendo **


	6. Chapter 6

6

-¡Inuyasha!- Sesshomaru salió de la casa de Kikyo y corrió un poco hasta su hermano quien se encontraba recostado por el coche- Te estaba buscando, Kikyo me comento lo que había pasado- Le dio un zape en la cabeza- ¿Serás idiota? La has hecho llorar- Se quejó su hermano bastante enojado por la actitud tan fría que llevaba Inuyasha.

-Teníamos un trato- Le recordó sobando su cabeza- Además no soy ningún muñeco de "dulzura" para soportar tantos berrinches inútiles- Dio un largo suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

En el baño.

-Bastardo, bastardo, ¡bastardo!- Aome dio una pequeña patada en el suelo- ¿Cómo pudo haberte dicho esas cosas tan crueles?- Le limpio con un pañuelo el de lineal negro que estaba escurrido por las lágrimas.

-No importa, él tiene razón- Kikyo le sonrío, enserio, se encontraba bien, solo le dolió en el ego, pero lo demás estaba perfectamente bien.

-No importa, jamás pensé que el fuera de esa manera- Le comenzó a arreglar un poco el pelo con la mano- Eres preciosa, no necesitas ponerte así por un chico tan idiota como el-

-No te preocupes, enserio, me encuentro bien, muchas gracias por haberme consolado- Le dedico una sonrisa tímida- Debo volver a la fiesta-

-Adelante…- Esbozo una sonrisa y vio como Kikyo salía del baño, no, no eran amigas, solo conocidas, pero aun así, cuando la vio entrar corriendo al baño entendió que algo no andaba bien. Pero de una cosa estaba segura, ¡Inuyasha la escucharía! Salió del baño, y camino hasta afuera, de seguro ahí lo encontraría por que hace unos minutos lo vio salir. Luego de buscar un poco con la mirada lo encontró, estaba con su hermano, se acercó a ellos con pasos bruscos- ¡Inuyasha!- Llamo su atención una vez parada frente a él.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto.

-Entra y pídele disculpas a Kikyo, tu actitud es estúpida, ¿cómo has podido decirles esas cosas a la pobre chica? Mira, más te vale que entres ahora mismo o te olvidas de la amistad de Kouga- Realmente estaba enfadada.

-Señorita, en primer lugar, yo jamás pido disculpas. Segundo, mi actitud no es estúpida la tuya sí. Tercero, no sabes nada de lo que ocurrió. Cuarto, no eres nadie para decidir quién será mi amigo o dejara de serlo- Inuyasha arqueo una ceja, realmente esa chica era patética, como su amigo se había podido fijar en ella.

-Volveré a la fiesta, no me entrometeré en estas cosas- Sesshomaru se marchó nuevamente en dirección al bailongo dejando a su hermano y a la muchacha altanera.

-Estuvo mal lo que le has dicho, es una mujer, ¡no debiste herirla de esa forma!- Aome se había dado cuenta de las palabras tan estúpida que le había dicho a él.

-Eso piensas tú, pero yo trato a todos por igual, digo lo que pienso, si te gusta o no, ese no es mi problema. Si me haces el favor ahora de marcharte te lo agradecería- Pidió amablemente

-No quiero- Le dijo sorprendida por su actitud- No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer- Se cruzó de brazos, ¿pero quien se creía que era él?

-A eso me refiero, como tú no harás nada de lo que te digo, ¿por qué debería hacerlo yo? Si te quedas, por favor no digas nada, porque no quiero discutir contigo, no le veo caso-

-Bien, tampoco quiero pelear. Así que te dejo en paz. Ahora me voy a casa, buenas noches- Se despidió con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Como ya te lo había dicho antes, te acompañare hasta tu casa- Inuyasha sonaba tranquilo, a él no le molestaba acompañarla, no era que sintiera afecto, simplemente que se sentiría culpable si algo le llegara a pasar a la novia de su amigo.

-Bien, no rechazare tu compañía, está un poco tarde y me da algo de miedo ir sola- Se abrazó a sí misma, le daba un poco de pánico la idea de volver sola y encontrarse con uno de esos locos.

Eran eso de las 22:00 de la noche, Inuyasha y Aome caminaban con pasos tranquilos, claro, en un silencio incómodo. Lo del silencio incomodo solo molestaba a Aome, ya que Inuyasha no le veía motivo para hablar con una completa desconocida, apenas la conocía de vista, casi nunca se hablaban solo se saludaban.

-Inuya…- Aome estaba decidida a establecer una conversación, pero él lo interrumpió.

-Llegamos, estas sana y salva- La miro regalándole una bonita sonrisa- ¿Ibas a preguntarme algo?- La miro un poco confundido pero sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

-Solo te quería pedir disculpas por lo tonta que me comporte contigo, también agradecerte por lo bien que me has tratado- Sonrío- Gracias de verdad- Abrió lentamente la puerta de su casa.

-No es nada, ahora descansa- Le guiño el ojo juguetonamente

-También tu- Ella lo vio marcharse del lugar. Cerro la puerta con cuidado, suponía que Kouga estaría dormido y no quería despertarlo, además si se despertaba de seguro discutiría con ella por haber salido sin permiso.


End file.
